Strawberry Serenade
by Emo-Tastic
Summary: OneShot Satoshi Hiwatari hates school trips… especially ones to hot tropical islands. With Krad bearing down on his nerves and a secret crush on a certain redhead, what’s a young police commander to do? That is… until he hears a voice singing to him: SXD


**Strawberry Serenade**

**_ A DN Angel Fanfiction_**

**By Hara-Loves-You **_(Formerly known as YukiFunFan1234)_

**Disclaimer:** Hara doesn't own DN Angel… No, this amazing manga/anime belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and ADV films. All I've got is 10 volumes of the manga and the anime box set… No money was made in the writing of this work, and it's merely a feeble fan production.

**Summary:** -One-Shot- Satoshi Hiwatari hates school trips… especially ones to hot tropical islands. With Krad bearing down on his nerves and a secret crush on a certain redhead, what's a young police commander to do? That is… until he hears a voice singing to him… SatoshiXDaisuke

Enjoy!!

* * *

It was hot. 

And when Satoshi Hiwatari thought it was hot, he really wasn't joking around; it was a smolderingly warm day. The blue-haired teen didn't like it one bit, and as the temperature rose, so did his temper.

Satoshi couldn't even believe how naïve he had been! When his father said, "vacation", he shouldn't have assumed that meant just a break from his favorite activity, "Dark-hunting". What the teen hadn't expected was to be forced to go on some stupid school trip that his adopted father had sponsored…

"Why would I ever want to go to some god-forsaken island anyways?!?" Satoshi grumbled to himself as he stomped around the hotel pool. Kicking a small silver stopwatch meant for timing swimming speeds into the pool, he growled. It was quiet, usually quiet, seeing as the pool was mysteriously empty. The only reason the young police commander could think of was that perhaps all the vacationers were down at the beach, along with the rest of his loud, and highly annoying classmates. _Hai… They are all so annoying… every single one of them…._

_Except him…_

A small blush worked it's way onto Satoshi's cheeks as he thoughts fell onto a certain red-haired classmate of his… Daisuke Niwa. It was hard to forget that bright smile that seemed to light up the room and that laughter which was music to the blue-haired teen's critical ears. A soft, relaxing scent of strawberries and roses wavered around Daisuke, almost unnoticeable to any without heighten senses like Satoshi. The two were suppose to be enemies, with Daisuke harboring Dark inside of him, and Satoshi himself confining…

_'Daydreaming of the Niwa boy again, my Satoshi?'_

The voice of Krad echoed through Satoshi's head, causing him to frown deeply. Just as Daisuke had Dark inside of him, Satoshi confined the angel Krad within him. The sadistic blonde was the only person who knew of his infatuation with Daisuke, and ironically, the one person who seemed eager to strengthen those feelings; Krad knew that the only way he could gain control would be because of Satoshi intense feelings for the Niwa boy.

'_Leave me alone, Krad!' _Satoshi snapped back as he continued to pace in front of the abandoned swimming pool. _'It's none of your business who I think of!'_

'_But Master Satoshi…'_ Krad sneered loudly. _'You are obviously head over heels in love with that Niwa boy… I know you dream about him… and his pale skin… big red eyes… petal pink lips…'_

"Shut up!" Satoshi mumbled loudly before tearing his light white shirt over and diving into the pool; anything to bring relief to his pounding headache.

The clear water was cool and refreshing, making up for the painfully hot air that swarmed around it. Satoshi could feel his negative emotions float away with the gently waves. Dunking himself up and down in it's relaxingly chilled waters; the teen felt his mind clear somewhat as Krad drifted off with a sigh.

The day turned from a horrible one to a pleasant one with a single jump. Thanking whatever deity had given him the idea to take a swim, he let the water take control. Being floated gently around the pool on his back, a small smile spread the commander's face as blue eyes drifted closed… the soothing sound of a soft voice lulling him to sleep.

"_Ano toki kimi mo kodoku o kanjite itano… Chiisana jibun o omotte kyou mo nemurenai…"_

The smell of strawberries and roses overwhelmed Satoshi, as he was pushed closer and closer to sleep by the reassuring sound of a familiar voice…

_"Semete yume no naka de aetara… Nante dare mo kanaete wa kurenai…"_

Blue eyes jolted open as Satoshi recognized the sweet voice of the mysterious singer… it was Daisuke! Surprise gripped his system as a faint blush blossomed across his face. Out of sheer shock, the blue-haired commander rolled over and head first into the water that he had been so lazily floating on with a splash.

"Oh!! Hiwatari-kun!" Daisuke exclaimed, obviously shocked and slightly embarrassed. Satoshi smiled fondly, the red-head must not have realized he had been in the pool. The peace suddenly become awkward and forced as Satoshi scrambled for the right words as he ignored the words that sat on the edge of his tongue. His heart was racing as he watched Daisuke face erupt in a blush and look away slowly…

"Kimi ni tsutaeru sube sae shirazuni… Kyou mo tomatteiru." Satoshi finished softly as he pulled himself out of the pool and carefully grapped the warm, plush white towel next to Daisuke.

"Wow…" Daisuke whispered, getting up close to Satoshi, a look of awe on his face. "You sing so beautifully, Hiwatari-kun…"

Satoshi heart sped up to a record speed as a strange feeling of warmth envelop him as he watched in wonder as the young red-head, who's face where now as red as his flaming hair, inch closer and closer…

Petal pink lips were lightly pressed against Satoshi's cheek, their texture as silky as Satoshi had expected. "_Daisuki…_ " A feathery soft voice whispered, tepid breaths tickled his ear…

And then it was gone. Satoshi watched with a small, yet warm smile as his beloved raced off… the scent of strawberries and roses promised a new encounter just around the corner.

* * *

Well…. I hoped you enjoyed this one shot!! 

I guess I might consider a sequel if the response from this one is good enough.

For all you who aren't so great at Japanese… the song is the closing song for DN Angel.

_**Were you also feeling loneliness then?**_

_**Thinking how Insignificant I am to you, I can't sleep again tonight**_

_**If I could at least see you in my dreams**_

_**But no one grants a wish like that**_

_**Without even knowing the way to tell you**_

_**It's another day that I'm no closer to you.**_

And _Daisuki_ means, **_"I really like you."_**

Alight then….** Review** please

It makes me really, really, really happy!

**Lots of Love,**

Hara-Loves-You

_(Aka Hara) _


End file.
